Opposites Attract/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 2, Episode 31: "Opposites Attract" English Version Written By: Terri-Lei O'Malley and Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz Original Air Date: February 17, 2001 Transcribed by: katiecat THEME SCENE: BLACKWARGREYMON walking through a forest Numemon: Ah! Unimon: Ah! Elecmon: Ah! Kuwagamon a tree: I'm invisible! I'm not here! You don't see me! Oh! stares at the KUWAGAMON Mummymon: We should be able to track BlackWarGreymon by following the spacial disruptions! He won't elude you, my sweet. Arukenimon: You had better be right, Mummymon. And don't call you that. Mummymon: I am your eternal slave, my dear. Whatever you wish! Arukenimon: You're pathetic. Speed up. I'm growing weary of you. Mummymon: Yes, pumpkin! - COMPUTER ROOM - LATE AFTERNOON TK: We needed this like a hole in the head! Davis: I think that's exactly BlackWarGreymon's plans! Gatomon: If he even LOOKS at Kari in the wrong way, I'll put a hole in *his* head! I don't care if he is a Mega! TK: That's courageous, but crazy! Even if you could Digivolve to Ultimate, which let me remind you you CAN'T, he's too powerful! DemiVeemon: If the rest of you could DNA Digivolve, he'd be toast! Davis: Could you have more of an attitude, little guy? DemiVeemon: I don't mean to be rude, but he's right! We're useless! Poromon: Maybe if we practiced. But with who? Upamon: Yeah! Who's my partner? Gatomon: You're right. You're all so young and inexperienced. Poromon: But we can learn. Yolei: I can't believe BlackWarGreymon dissed Arukenimon like that. Not that I blame him. Cody: She was just as surprised as we were. Kari: Where do you think he's going? I kind of feel sorry for him. All: Huh? Kari: He must be really scared, and lonely. She created him to be a fighting machine. That just seems really sad to me. Yolei: I must be going crazy. It sounds to me like you're worrying about a cold-blooded monster! Kari: I'm not worrying. I just care about him. Davis Yolei: That's the difference between you and Kari. She cares about other people! Yolei: What was that supposed to mean, Davis? Davis: Exactly what it sounded like! TK: Hey! Do I hate to separate you two? It's no good to fight each other! Let's go to the Digital World and finish what we started! Davis: Yeah! If we knock down the Control Spires, old white hair is out of business! Kari, you're with me, aren't you? Kari: Yeah... DemiVeemon: I'm with you, Davis! Yolei thinking: I hate to say it, but Davis might be right about Kari and me. She never puts her foot in her mouth like I do. I never know *what* she's thinking! It kind of makes me nervous. - DIGITAL WORLD - NIGHT DIGIDESTINED are searching for BLACKWARGREYMON Veemon: So then the guy says, "Knock, knock!" Davis: Veemon! I told you. No more knock knock jokes! Veemon: But this isn't a knock knock joke. It's a joke about a guy who *tells* knock knock jokes! Davis: No more! Veemon: You're no fun. stops Gatomon: This is weird. Kari: What is it, Gatomon? Gatomon: This is it! I thought it looked familiar! This is where I lost my tail ring! Kari: You sure, Gatomon? Gatomon: Positively! It was awful! Ken wasn't so sweet back then, and even good Digimon like Unimon were forced to do his dirty work back then! I couldn't look for my ring back then, but if I had it now, I'd be one tough Digi-Kitty! Davis: That's it then! We'll just have to go find it, whatever it is! Kari: You're the greatest! Cody: Trying to score brownie points with Kari? Looks like it actually worked. Yolei: Not even Davis can strike out this time! Davis: Oh yes I can! pokes DAVIS Veemon: I don't think that's what you meant to say. Davis: Oh, yes it is! Kari: *laugh*! TK: Whatever. He may be confused, but he happens to be right. Hawkmon: That's one point for Davis! Armadillomon: Two points and a cookie if you find it! Gatomon: Now you're talking! Thanks a lot. Davis: Let's get going! walks in the other direction Kari: I think the clearing we passed is the best bet, Yolei. Shall we start there? Davis: Oh... pokes DAVIS Davis: What? Veemon: Back to usual, huh, buddy? in the woods, KEN and WORMMON are exploring Wormmon: This just doesn't feel right, Ken. doesn't answer Wormmon: Ken? What's wrong? Ken: I'm not sure. looks around him Ken: *gasp* looks through a bunch of trees and sees an ocean Ken: Oh! to little KEN dipping a DIGIVICE into the water Little Ken: This world is mine now! remembers, and starts to go crazy Ken: Ah! Ah! Wormmon: Oh, no, Ken! Help! and YOLEI are looking together Hawkmon: This is exceedingly tedious. Gatomon: And you're the one with the bird's eye view. sound of KEN screaming is heard Kari: That's Ken! He's in trouble! Gatomon: I hate it when she does that. Wormmon: Oh, Ken! Gatomon: Wait for me! Yolei: Where are you going? Kari: Didn't you hear him scream just now? It's Ken! Something's wrong with him! Yolei: Ken? Ken: Ah! Kari: Ken! We're here now, it'll be okay. Yolei: What happened? Were you attacked? I don't see anything! Ken: The ocean...It was the dark ocean. It's horrible! Kari: Huh? The Dark Ocean? Could it be...? Yolei: Maybe it's contagious. But I don't see a thing. How about you, Hawkmon? Ken: It's okay. I'm fine. Yolei: No you're not. You're clearly seeing things. The Dark Ocean? *laugh* Kari: I think I know how you're feeling. Yolei: Maybe we should just play along, Hawkmon. Hawkmon: Do you think he fell on his head? I did that once and thought I was a fruit bat! KEN, KARI, and YOLEI walk away, they begin to disappear Armadillomon: This is hopeless. TK: We can't just give up! Davis: No way! Kari is counting on me to find this thing for her. D3 shows KARI, YOLEI, and KEN moving away from them Davis: Where did she and Yolei go? Huh? That doesn't make sense! TK: Huh? There are three of them! Who's that with them? All: Huh? Davis: Three of them!? the FOREST Kari: These trees are all beginning to look the same. Tall, and really, really dark! Gatomon: Do you think me we've been chasing our tail this whole time? Yolei: You mean we're going in circles? You think we're lost, is that it? Forever and ever until we die? see DAVIS and VEEMON walk in the distance Yolei: It's Davis! Hawkmon: We're saved! Yolei: Hey, over here! Hawkmon: Veemon! three of them run over to DAVIS Hawkmon: Excellent timing! Kari: Davis! TK! Yolei: *laugh* runs right through YOLEI Yolei: Huh? Hawkmon: Veemon! does the same with HAWKMON Hawkmon: Huh? I feel rather faint. Yolei: I'm confused! Davis: I could swear I heard a voice over here. Do you think it's ghosts? Kari: Davis, we've right here! Veemon: Nah, I don't believe in 'em. runs away, not having seen the three others Ken: Where are you going? Davis: Kari! Veemon: Kari! Davis: Yolei! Veemon: Yolei! Kari: That's strange. If we can see him, why can't he see us? It makes no sense! Yolei: What now? runs back to meet with the others Davis: Cody, TJ! Did you find Kari? Cody: They seemed to have just disappeared. It's not logical. They can't have gone That far! Armadillomon: Well, they have! Patamon: Even I couldn't find them! Not one trace! TK: I'll go up with Patamon. We just have to try harder! Patamon: Right! Davis: They're around here somewhere, and we'll find them! Veemon: Yes, sir! Cody: You ready Armadillomon? Armadillomon: You can count on me! and the others are still searching Ken: I don't like the way this fog keeps getting thicker. Yolei: Hey, I know! Let's sing a song! and KARI don't reply Yolei: Okay, so you don't like That plan. Why don't we play a game? and KARI still don't say anything, just keep walking Yolei: Hey, how about this? We can play me favourite game! Telephone! Oh, I forgot...there are only three of us. I guess That would be pretty boring. *laugh* Ken: How are we ever going to find our way home if we don't even know where we are? It's hopeless. Kari: Nothing is ever hopeless, Ken. you of all people should know That. There are too many people who want us back, and we want to go back too much to be stuck here forever! Yolei: Why won't you talk to me? and KEN turn around Kari: What? Yolei: Do you to want to be alone or something? You could just say so, instead of ignoring me like this! Kari: We're not ignoring you. Yolei: Yes you are! marches away Kari: Come back, Yolei! Ken: Um, Yolei? Yolei: Oh, I did it again, Hawkmon. Whatever was I thinking? Hawkmon: Thinking is precisely what you didn't do. Yolei: Ken probably hates me after I made a fool of myself. Hawkmon: I doubt That. and HAWKMON come across a cliff Yolei: Uh oh, now what? sees something shining down the cliff wall Yolei: Kari! Gatomon! I think we've found it! Gatomon: My tail ring? Kari: Really? Yolei: See? Right down there! Kari: What do you think, Gatomon? Gatomon: I can't tell from up here. Ken thinking: I know I've seen this before. But from where? remembers back to the DARK RINGS Ken thinking: There are too many gaps in my memory. Why can I only remember the awful things, and not the things That will help people? It almost feels like it's on purpose. Wormmon thinking: He has That look again. Yolei: There's only one way to find out. starts to climb down the cliff Hawkmon: Oh, Yolei. I beg of you, don't! Yolei: You worry too much. Kari: Of course he's worried. It's too risky! Yolei: It's the least I can do after... rock breaks, and YOLEI falls Yolei: Oh! Kari: Oh! catches her arm Hawkmon: I wish you wouldn't do this sort of thing. Yolei: Well, at this exact moment...so do I. Kari: Don't worry. I have you! eyes grow wide Kari: *gasp* Ken: *gasp* sees waves underneath YOLEI sees them, too Ken: Oh! falls down the cliff, hanging on to YOLEI Hawkmon: Yolei! Gatomon: Kari! and GATOMON jump after their partners Wormmon: Ken? screams out to the sky Ken: AHHHH! and YOLEI are on another cliff, battered and bruised Kari: Yolei? Wake up! Yolei: Kari? Where are we? Kari: Thank goodness! I was worried. Yolei: About me? Why? Oh, yeah. I remember seeing something shining down here, but then what happened? Hawkmon: The usual. You did something absurd. Gatomon: But we did find this. holds out a piece of a DARK RING for YOLEI Yolei: It was just a Dark Ring! Oh. I was trying so hard not to be selfish this time. Gatomon: But you weren't! You thought it was the real thing. Thank you, Yolei. Yolei: You're just saying That. Kari: No, really. It was very thoughtful! Yolei: It was? Alright! Let's get out of here! Hawkmon: My pleasure! Hawkmon, Digivolve to... happens Yolei: What are you doing? Hawkmon: It seems...I just can't do it. Yolei: What do you mean? This is no time for jokes, Hawkmon! Stop fooling around and Digivolve! How can you pick on me like this? I just fell from a cliff, you know! Hawkmon: Here she goes again. Yolei: If you can't Digivolve, we can't get out of this canyon, and even if we can, where will we go? Gatomon: We'll be fine! Yolei: No we won't! How can we be fine? Davis ran right through me! Kari: We'll think of something. Yolei: No! We won't! My life is over! I'll never grow up, get married have children, make millions in the Stock Market! I hate this! Kari: Gr! slaps YOLEI Hawkmon: Oh! Yolei: Huh. Kari: Oh, what have I done? Yolei: I'm sorry, I guess I needed That! Hawkmon: Brutal, but effective. Now let's see if we can find our way out of this mess. Gatomon: I'm with you! and GATOMON scurry up the cliff to get away from YOLEI and KARI Kari: Yolei, I'm really sorry for slapping you like That. It's just not like me. You seem to bring out the worst in me. Maybe it's because we're so different. Yolei: No, it's me. Kari: I have to be honest, Yolei. The truth is, I envy you! Yolei: Me? Kari: I wish I could say what I'm feeling, like you do. Instead I keep everything inside so no one gets hurt but me. Yolei: I had no idea. Kari: Maybe that's why I was drawn into the world of darkness, just like Ken. Yolei: Ken? You're not like Ken! Kari: We keep too much inside, making us vulnerable. lowers a rope down Hawkmon: Hello, hello! Help is at hand! they climb up... Yolei: Wow, I'm glad That's over. Ken: Um... Yolei: Ken? Ken: I'm sorry, Yolei. I wasn't able to help you. Yolei: It's okay Ken. I know you were afraid, and it would have been silly for you to fall down with us. You were so freaked out you probably wouldn't have done any good, anyway. Ken: Uh... Yolei: Oh, right. I forgot! You were the Digimon Emperor! You were brave back then! What happened? Kari: Hey, Yolei, stop! Yolei: Oops, I'm sorry. I guess you don't really want to be reminded of That. I wouldn't. Hey, guess what we found down there? You'll find this funny. It wasn't Gatomon's tail ring at all, it was one of your Dark Rings! Kari: *gasp* Yolei: Okay, That's not funny, but I didn't mean funny ha-ha, I meant funny ironic-funny. Don't get me wrong. Even though you made them, I'm not blaming you. Kari: *laugh* Yolei: What are you laughing at, Kari? This is serious! I'm just making it worse, huh? Kari: *laugh* *gasp* Gatomon: Kari, What's wrong? Kari: The waves. I can hear the waves. runs toward the ocean Kari thinking: Oh, I knew it! Is this darkness inside of me? Inside of Ken? Is That why we can't get away from it? aloud I wish I were stronger. Or knew what it wanted. Gatomon: Don't scare me like That! Ken: It really is the dark ocean. Yolei: Ocean? What are you talking about? All I see is trees! Hawkmon: It is indeed an ocean of trees, but I don't think that's What they're talking about. Gatomon: I almost lost Kari once to this stupid ocean! I wish I knew what it wants with her. Ken: Kari, you've been here? Seen this before? I didn't know anyone but me had ever been here! Yolei: Kari sees it, and now Ken, too! HOW COME I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING? YOLEI says those words, she slowly begins to see the ocean, too Yolei: Woah. Hawkmon: Yolei, what have you done? Ken: Something doesn't feel right here. It's as if the world has slipped out of place. Yolei: I wonder if it's because the powers guarding the Digital World are losing their grip! Ken: Huh? Yolei: I was just remembering something Izzy told us once. Ken: This could be important. What powers was he talking about? Arukenimon: Look at this, Mummymon. Isn't this delightful? Those boorish little children have stumbled into a phase world. They have no idea how vulnerable they are. Mummymon: It's such a shame we have to keep following BlackWarGreymon. Arukenimon: You underestimate me. This little operation isn't worthy of my personal attention. Spirit Needle! throws some hairs into CONTROL SPIRES Arukenimon: Enjoy your lunch, my darling! Digimon: Gr! drops to her knees Kari: *cry* Oh, I want to go home! Gatomon: You have to fight it, Kari. Don't give in. I need you! Yolei: Don't worry, Kari. We'll be home soon! You said so yourself! hears growling from behind them Yolei Huh? Gatomon: I think Big Brother is watching us! Hawkmon: Or at least his corsage! ANALYZER Ken: That's Blossomon. An Ultimate Digimon. Her Spiral Flower attack is a good excuse for weed killer, and her children are worse than thorns! D.A. Gatomon: Hey! There's a hole in space behind her! I can see right through it! All: Oh! Hawkmon: I believe That's my cue! Yolei: It's about time! You'll have no trouble Digivolving now! Ken: Are you ready? Wormmon: Let me at her! Hawkmon: Hawkmon... Wormmon: Wormmon... Hawkmon & Wormmon: Digivolve to... Aquilamon: Aquilamon! Stingmon: Stingmon! Gatomon: Is it okay? Kari: Hm. Blossomon: Gr! Kari: Huh? Ah! falls to her knees again, holding her head. She drops her D3 Yolei: This is not a good time! shoots at AQUILAMON and STINGMON Aquilamon: Blast Rings! attack does nothing to BLOSSOMON Kari: Not again! DON'T TAKE ME! finds herself in a puddle of water again Kari: I just don't think I can stand it this time! Yolei: Kari, snap out of it! Gatomon: You have to fight! Stingmon: Spiking Strike! attack, again, does nothing to BLOSSOMON it struck down Ken: Stingmon! Aquilamon: Grand Horns! is bit by one of the vines, and is pulled to the ground kneels on the ground, crying Yolei: Kari, you have to talk to me, or I can't help! Kari: The darkness won't leave me alone! I'll never be strong enough! It's going to win! gets mad, and slaps KARI Yolei: That's enough of That nonsense! Of course you're strong enough! You're the strongest person I've ever known! And if you think I'm going to sit by and let you run on yourself like That, then think again! We'll beat it together! The darkness will never beat you, do you hear me? Kari: Yolei, thank you. You're a true friend. pink LIGHT shines onto YOLEI and KARI Kari: It's beautiful. Yolei: Just like you. I forgot, yours in the crest of Light! You have the power to light up the darkness! It doesn't have a chance! Gatomon: You're the worst enemy of darkness! and KARI smile Kari: Yeah! and YOLEI'S D3s light up, as do their DIGIMON Yolei: What happening? DIGIMON start to DIGIVOLVE Aquilamon: Aquilamon! Gatomon: Gatomon! Aquilamon & Gatomon: DNA Digivolve to...Silphymon! ANALYZER Narrator: Silphymon is the DNA Digivolved form of Gatomon and Aquilamon. Silphymon's Static Force is the Ultimate weapon against darkness and hate. D.A a combination of GATOMON and AQUILAMON, has AQUILAMON's lower body, GATOMON's ears, and a machine-like upper body. A visor covers its eyes. Kari: It has Gatomon's grace! Yolei: And Aquilamon's strength! Ken: That overgrown daisy is history. Silphymon as Gatomon: Let's send this Control Spire Digimon back to the spire and the dustpan! as Aquilamon I like the way you think, Gatomon! lunges at SILPHYMON, but SILPHYMON attacks Silphymon: Static Force! is destroyed Davis: Over there! TK: I'll bet it's theme! Ankylomon: They started without us! Kari: Wow! Yolei: Double wow! and YOLEI look at each other Kari thinking: You know, she's pretty cool. Yolei thinking: You know, she's pretty cool. Kari & Yolei: Huh? de-digivolves to SALAMON , and a new Digimon Kari: Salamon! Little Digimon: I'm Pirurumon now, Yolei! meets up again Cody: Silphymon...? Davis: Rats! I guess That Yolei is Kari's DNA Digivolve partner! Too bad, T.O.! Ken: You're all together now. Time for me to go. Yolei: Ken! thinking There's a lot more to Ken than just a pretty face. And Kari, too! They fight enemies I've never even seen! aloud Ready to go? thinking She won't fight them alone anymore! Not if I can help it. Kari: *gasp* looks at TK TK: I thought I'd really lost you this time! I was afraid you'd slipped into the other world for good! shakes her head Kari: Don't worry, TK. I have a feeling I won't be fighting it alone anymore! looks at YOLEI Kari: *laugh* Yolei won't let me. Narrator: Have Kari and Ken seen the last of the dark ocean? Will Kari's light defeat the approaching darkness? Find out on Digimon: Digital Monsters! END THEME, CREDITS